Sexting
by CONTINUUM9
Summary: Hodges finds a startling image on an unknown phone. Rated M for suggestive language.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, only the story itself. The characters are sole property of CBS.

Author's Not: Just something I decided to do after the season 10 premiere. Sara's back! Yay! Now read my story and leave lots of comments!

**Sexting:**

It was a slow day in Vegas and the lab was unusually quiet. Except for the faint footsteps of passersby and the beeps of the lab machines there was nary a sound. Things seemed to have calmed down quite a bit since the return of a familiar face. Sara Sidle, now Sara Grissom, had returned and it seemed things were returning to normal after a year of upset and farewells. Though Gil Grissom was still away, the lab seemed to have reclaimed some of the substance it had lost with the passing of two haunting years. And with this substance finally returning, an event would soon take place that would endure Hodges, Nick, and Greg to take therapy for the rest of their life.

It all started at around noon that one, slow day in Vegas. Hodges was taking his lunch break and was enjoying a nice turkey sandwich alone in the break room. He was about to take a bite when a small object beside him began to vibrate on the glass table in front of him. Hodges turned his attention to the object. It was a black cell phone. It wasn't his phone and there was no one else in the break room to suggest that they were the owner of said phone. Hodges looked around him and intriguingly picked it up. Maybe if he looked around on the phone he could find out who the owner was. Hodges looked at the front screen. "_1 new text message" _was displayed across the front. Hodges opened the phone and, ignoring the caller ID, opened the text message. A picture popped up on the screen. Hodges stared at the image for a period of ten seconds and then began to choke on his turkey sandwich.

"Oh my God…….*gasp*....*cough*......what the hell?!" Hodges finally caught his breath. Nick, hearing the commotion, came into the room.

"Hodges? You alright?" asked Nick. Hodges was breathing hard; his eyes were watery and bloodshot from coughing and struggling to breath.

"I'm-I'm fine…" said Hodges finally steadying his breathing.

"What happened man?" asked Nick patting Hodges on the back. Hodges quietly handed the phone to Nick.

"Why are you handing me this?" Nick stared at the phone. "Dude! You're sick! Why would I want to see that?!" Nick shoved the phone to Hodges.

"Hey! I didn't want to see it either!" said Hodges shoving the phone back at Nick. Greg came strutting into the break room wondering what had the two in such a fit.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Greg.

"This!"said Nick tossing the phone at Greg. Greg looked at the image on the screen.

"So what? It's just a picture of a hot dog….Oh my God!!!" yelled Greg. "That's a penis!!"

"That's a big penis!" yelled Nick.

"Why do you have a picture of a penis on your phone?!" asked Greg.

"It's not my phone! It's David's!" said Nick.

"It's not my phone either!" yelled Hodges.

"Then who's is it?!" asked Greg.

"I don't know!" said Hodges. "It was just sitting there on the table!"

"Get it away from me! Oh my God!" yelled Greg. He threw the phone at Nick.

"I don't want it!" yelled Nick. He threw the phone at Hodges.

"I don't want it either!" yelled Hodges. His eyes glanced at the picture again."Ick, why is it in a hot dog bun?!"

"Dude stop looking at it!" yelled Nick.

"I'm trying!" yelled Hodges.

"Turn the phone off!" yelled Greg. Hodges pushed the power button and threw the phone down the on the table.

"Man, that was not the way I wanted to start off my day." said Nick shaking his head.

"Why would someone do that? I mean, I know some people have their fetishes, but come on." Said Hodges.

"I won't be able to eat a hot dog for a long time." Said Greg.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Sara coming into the break room.

"Don't ask." Said Nick as he left the room.

"Oh, there's my phone. I thought I left it in here." said Sara. She picked up the phone and left the room. Greg and Hodges looked at each other.

"Do you think that was Griss-"

"Dude, don't even go there." Said Greg covering his ears as he exited. Hodges picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

"No wonder nobody could compete with the man, he's gifted." said Hodges with his mouth full. He sat down and ate his sandwich in silence.

Neither Greg, Nick, or Hodges ever spoke of the incident after that day. Though, they all secretly envied Grissom afterward.

THE END


End file.
